


Cabeswater

by Iamastraythought



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cabeswater - Freeform, M/M, The Raven Boys - Freeform, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamastraythought/pseuds/Iamastraythought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one shot that takes place after The Raven King.  I do not own these characters, the setting, or the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabeswater

On the outside Adams life probably looked the same. It was school, work, very little sleep, and then going back to school the next day.  
On the inside of Adams head everything was different. Instead of Ganseys constant quest, Gansey’s conversations were filled with happy tales of his trip with Blue and Henry across Eastern Europe.  
The jealousy only ate at Adam for a little while. It was hard to be too upset when they seemed so happy.  
Meanwhile, Adam’s weekends were filled with magic. The barns was a working farm on the outside, but you only had to take a long look to realize there was nothing normal about it. Ronan’s mind was too wondrous to create anything resembling a normal farm.  
Adam was sitting at his desk late at night staring at the globe Ronan had dreamt him. It was the Barns, living and breathing with fireflies lighting every corner. Sometimes he could see Chainsaw flying too close to the glasses edge. He was supposed to be studying but his eyes kept wandering back to the globe. Back to home.  
He closed his eyes and put his head down on the desk. He was almost asleep when there was a rustling on the left side of his head. At first he ignored it, often imagining Cabeswater when it was late. Carefully, he cupped his hand over his right ear and still heard it.  
Cabeswater? He mumbled. His mind reeled. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how to scry, throwing his conscious far from himself. He had stopped doing it a few months after Cabeswaters sacrifice, disturbed by the darkness he found in its place.  
This time he was greeted with light. Trees rustled with a slight wind, vines wrapping around my ankles. They whispered. _Adam_ they hissed. _Magician_.  
He gasped out of it, blindly reaching for the bmw keys and getting up. It was a four hour drive to Singer falls but he sped the entire way. The sun was rising when he put the car in park and shut it off. This far from the city there was no sound, no sound from anything but the bugs and animals. Half of them were dreamt, and the noises they made weren’t normal. Chainsaw squawked from ahead, landing on Adam’s shoulder gently. Opal ran after him.  
“ADAM!” she shouted, throwing her arms around his waist.  
“Where’s Ronan?” He asked as he ruffled her hair, hugging her close.  
She led him over to a clearing where Ronan was a black streak on the overly green grass. He was asleep and he knew better than to wake him mid dream.  
When Ronan’s eyes opened he grinned, leaves floating down around them. Adam took a moment to look at his boyfriend, to take in how happy Ronan was.  
“Cabeswater?” Adam whispered finally. Ronan’s grin spread wider.  
“Can you hear it?” he asked, “I wasn’t sure it would work.”  
He fell down to a sitting position, dew soaking into his pants as Ronan shifted to rest his head in Adams lap. Opal leaned her head against his back quietly, Chainsaw sitting on Ronan’s stomach. Adam wondered if in his globe they looked like a small but happy family.  
“I thought you missed it. A magician without his magic. Maybe it’ll help you through those shitty classes.”  
Adam chuckled, unsure what to say as he ran his fingers over Ronan’s skull.  
“I’m glad your home though. If I knew that was how to get you here I would have finished it sooner.”  
Adam shoved his shoulder lightly, and chainsaw squawked in reaction. Then he lay back in the grass, looking at the clear sky.  
_Home_. The trees whispered. Adam smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
